A Picture is worth a Thousand Words
by chlark
Summary: Just a sweet fanfiction feautring Clark and Chloe from Smallville.


**'A Picture is worth a Thousand Words'  
**  
Clark looked down at the picture in his hand, he couldn't stop a smile from spreading over his face. He had been thinking about the girl in the photo all summer, and he couldn't wait till she got back from London.

Just two weeks before he had got a letter, he hadn't expected it after they way they left things. Clark had been so worried about Lana being with Lex, that he hadn't treated Chloe the way she deserved. He looked down at the picture one more time before he put it down on the desk before him. He picked up the letter lying beside it and read it for the hundred time.

_Dear Clark,  
I'm sorry for the way I reacted about the whole Lana thing. I know I should have been more patient with you; after all you waited and pined for Lana for four, long years. But then again, I've been waiting for you to notice me too for four years, even longer than that._

Every time he read that part he got chills all the way down his spine. He kept reading.

_It's not fair for me to tell you all this now, especially in a letter; but I love you. I've always loved you. If you don't feel the same way, never talk about this letter. If you do feel the same way I do, I will be waiting for you to be ready.  
Yours always, Chloe._

Clark closed his eyes and thought about her smile, how her pearly, white teeth would shine every time she opened her mouth. He longed to kiss those pink and perfect lips…

"Hey Smallville," Lois Lane suddenly stood in front of him, "what're you doing?" Now the moment was ruined he thought to himself. He hadn't told anyone how he felt about Chloe and to be caught in having daydreams about her was something he didn't want to happen. Especially if the one person to do that was Lois Lane, he took a deep breath trying not to sound rude; "Hey Lois, what do you want?"  
"Does it look like I want something" she asked, but he knew her to well now.  
"You never come up to my barn unless you want something." Clark said annoyed.  
"So you caught me! Big deal, I really need your help," she begged and tried to smile, then her eyes fell on his desk and her eyes became really big; "is that? Is that Chloe?" Lois grabbed the photo on his desk.  
"Hey, give me that!" Clark tried to grab it back, but too late. He turned away, putting the letter in his drawer before Lois grabbed that too.

Lois stared at the picture for a while, Chloe looked really beautiful. She was wearing a scarlet ball dress, with white pearls around her neck. Her blonde hair pulled into ponytail, she didn't look like the Chloe she knew, but she was beautiful.  
"Where did you get this?" Lois asked curiously.  
"Chloe sent it to me," he said, grabbing it back, "she was at the Madam Tussaud Wax Museum."  
"Why the attitude, Smallville?" she said annoyed, "I know you have the hots for my cousin, alright?"  
"You do?" he said without thinking, "I mean ... uuum."  
"Busted!" she yelled in triumph, "I just knew it!"  
"Could you keep your voice down, I don't want anybody to know. Not yet, not until I have it all figured out," he said and smiled with a dreamy look on his face.  
"I don't even want to think about what you are planning to do to her, and then I mean DO," she said before she disappeared down the stairs, making vomit sounds all the way down.

He sunk back in his chair, thinking if Lois screwed this up for him he would have to kill her. He smiled of the thought, but then he shook it off. Lois wasn't that bad; when she wasn't talking to him. Then another thought it him; Two days from now. Two days. Next Friday. It was then his plan was going to be set in motion. He just hoped it would work.

He was so nervous, what if she didn't show up. He had paged her about meeting him down at the dock. Maybe his plan would work? Maybe it wouldn't, but Clark didn't want to think about that. He shook his head and smiled when he saw Chloe walking towards him.  
"Hey Chloe," he said, slightly blushing.

"Hey you!" she answered him, "Give me a hug!" You didn't have to ask, he thought to himself and smiled. He bent down and held her in his arms, he could smell her new-washed hair and he decided that this smell was the best in the whole world. He took Chloe's hand and dragged her onto the boat which he had rented for the day.  
"You're full of surprises, Clark," Chloe smiled, "you have a boat?"  
Clark laughed, "It's not my boat, I've just rented it for the day."  
"What's the accession?" Chloe said with so much hope in her voice Clark couldn't wait to tell her what he had been thinking about ever since he read her letter.

He didn't answer right away; instead he walked over the deck to the end of the boat.  
"Well, Chloe … You know that letter you sent me?" he finally answered.  
"Clark … Please, don't remind me. It was a stupid thing to do …" she said blushing.  
"I don't think so, Chloe," Clark said and put his hand up to her cheek, stroking his thumb over it.  
"You don't?" Chloe swallowed and looked down. Clark couldn't stop smiling; Chloe looked cute when she was nervous. Then Clark did something he had been longing to do for weeks, he bent down and it looked like she got the point because their lips met. They stood kissing for a while and then Chloe pulled away.  
"What are we doing?" Chloe said, taking a deep breath.  
"I like you Chloe," Clark said and kissed her again, "don't you see that?"  
"Well, the whole kissing part gave you away," Chloe laughed.  
"You're cute when you laughing, you know that?" Clark asked her.  
"Stop, you're making me blush," she said and smiled.  
His plan had worked; he had been worried about Chloe meeting hot, English guys and that she would forget all about him. And the fact that that hadn't happened made him smile even more.

They had been out on the boat all day and Chloe thought everything was perfect. She was here with Clark and he actually liked her back. She had waited for so long and now he was hers. The sun was beginning to go down and Clark told her that they should get back before it was dark. While Clark was busy steering the boat, Chloe laid down on the deck.  
"You know what this reminds me of?" Chloe asked Clark with laughter in her voice.  
"No, tell me?" he said.  
"Titanic," she said smiling.  
"I hope not," Clark said worried, "then I'm about to die."  
"You can't die, Clark, you're like some kind of superman," she smiled, "no, this reminds me of the drawing scene between Jake and Rose."  
"Then, shouldn't you be naked?" Clark said grinning.  
"You wish," Chloe laughed.  
"I guess I do," Clark said daring.  
She didn't answer, just smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Don't ever wake me up from this wonderful dream," she whispered.  
"I won't," Clark said. Chloe opened her eyes, blushing. "And this is not a dream," Clark continued and smiled that smile that had melted Chloe's heart so many times before.


End file.
